<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Not Going Back by a24sapphics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033574">I'm Not Going Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a24sapphics/pseuds/a24sapphics'>a24sapphics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Faberry, They Don't Know It Yet, gays, i don't know what to tag, quinn is gay, rachel is gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a24sapphics/pseuds/a24sapphics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>following the regular glee timeline with the only differences being quinn and rachel's timeline<br/>or<br/>quinn and rachel slowly falling in love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Say a Little Prayer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is mainly to practice writing during quarantine, I'm going to be using a lot of direct dialogue from the show at the start</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Quinn</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Sylvester wants to see you in her office, Mr. Shue. She doesn’t like to be kept waiting,” Quinn says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn walks past Will in a hurry to get to her locker. The last thing she wants to do is get involved in whatever heat is about to be unleashed on Will. Santana gives her a knowing look and they part ways as they reach the hallway to go to their lockers. Quinn gives Santana a small waive and as she turns she smiles at Finn who's waiting for her at her locker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey I waited for you after practice yesterday and you never showed,” Finn says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn doesn’t make eye contact as she opens her locker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you even hearing me, Quinn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn shuts her locker abruptly after grabbing her book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, Finn. I didn’t show up because it doesn’t seem like you’re taking our relationship very seriously lately. We’re supposed to be the most popular kids in school. The kids that all the other losers look up to. Future prom king and queen, homecoming royalty. I’m not giving up those shiny crowns just so you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>express yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re making too big of a deal about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s compromise. If you quit the club, I’ll let you touch my breast,” she motions to her chest for emphasis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Under the shirt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods. “Over the bra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn seems to consider this for a moment then shakes his head. “No, no. I can’t. I want to do Glee. I-I’m really happy when I’m performing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People think you’re gay now, Finn. And you know what that makes me? Your big gay beard,” she says and enunciates the last four words, even gestering her hands for extra emphasis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look I-I gotta go to class, okay?” Finn swings his backpack over his shoulder. “Just relax. Everything’s gonna work out.”  Finn walks away right past Rachel who’s standing at her locker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn glares at the back of her head. “Eavesdrop much?” Rachel turns to look at her and shuts her own locker. “Time for some girl talk, man hands. You can dance with him, you can sing with him, but you will never have him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand why you’d be threatened. Finn and I have made a connection, but I’m an honorable person. I don’t need to steal your man. I have plenty of suitors of my own. Everyday Glee’s status is going up and yours is going down…” Rachel begins to back up with her arms crossed and as she turns around she gets a blue slushee to the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn covers her face to hold back a smile. She doesn’t understand why Rachel talks like that anyway. She’s just asking to get slushied or threatened by the head cheerleader, herself. Rachel doesn’t make eye contact as she rushes in the bathroom to clean herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn shakes her head, she feels bad for the girl but she’s just asking to get bullied. With her sweaters and the ridiculous way she parts her hair. If she wants to be a leader someday she better learn to show some assertiveness outside of the ridiculous Glee club.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rachel</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need recruits. There are six of you. We need twelve to qualify for Regionals. We have no choice or the club is over. I know you guys don’t like this song, but we took Nationals back in ‘93 with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Freak Out</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s a crowd-pleaser. Trust me,” Will claps for emphasis and motions at Brad. “From the top.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m dead,” Finn says with crossed arms shaking his head and walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel gives him a worried look and follows him. He might be right. She was slushied today right in front of Quinn when she was finally sticking up to her. It’s not like Quinn bullies her, not really. But the rest of the Cheerios do it enough that it feels like Quinn is probably instructing them to. She isn’t trying to steal Finn from her, of course not. She’s always thought she might be interested in Finn but after spending this much time with him in Glee she’s realized he’s kind of a doof. She needs a strong man by her side that is equal to her. Sure Finn can follow her vocally but not intellectually. However, sometimes Rachel wishes she could take Finn just to prove to Quinn that she could. But Rachel isn’t like that, not usually. She’s competitive, sure, but she isn’t malicious. Not in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days later she ends up in Emma’s office. For trying to throw up her lunch in the toilet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rachel, bulimia is a very messy, serious disease,” Emma says as she puts on hand sanitizer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have bulimia. I tried it and failed, and won’t ever attempt it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Emma says softly rubbing in the hand sanitizer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It grossed me out,” Rachel says and looks down at her lap hoping to get out of here soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but I still wanna talk about the feelings that you had that led up to you wanting to puke your guts out,” Emma responds, still rubbing in the hand sanitizer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna be thinner. And prettier like that Quinn girl,” Rachel responds, not making eye contact as Emma organizers things on her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, and, um, why is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever liked somebody so much you just wanna lock yourself in your room, turn on sad music and cry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but a boy crush, huh? I know about that. I mean, not now. It takes me back in the day. Like, a long time ago. I know about that. You know what? You need to remember, Rachel, to protect your heart. I don’t care who he is. If he doesn’t like you for the way you are, or if he’s...you know, he’s married, with a baby on the way. That’s not worth the heartache. You don’t wanna compromise yourself for that,” Emma says and looks out into the hallway at Will. Rachel turns her head and sees Will then turns back to look at Emma. “Um...have you just tried...telling him how you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel looks back down at her lap. “He doesn’t even notice me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Um, okay, well here’s what I think. Common interests are the key to romance. All right? So find out what he likes. Then he’ll see you in a positive way, and maybe you’ll end up doing something that you never would’ve expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel smiles and nods. She thanks Emma for the help and leaves her office. She isn’t really sure of how much of what Emma said was really meant for her but at least the last part may be helpful. She could prove to Quinn that she does have what it takes to steal Finn away from her if she just does things that Finn likes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later Rachel tries to help Finn feel more confident about his solo but because Sue catches them using the copy machine her plan to connect with Finn is ultimately foiled by Sue’s ridiculous antics. As they leave the ridiculous meeting with Sue they try once again to convince Will to change the song for the assembly but he doesn’t listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna practice for the assembly tomorrow after school?” Rachel offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't, I got a celibacy club meeting,” Finn reponds and smiles as he walks away to class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This gives Rachel an idea. If she joins the celibacy club she would be doing something Finn likes and she could connect with him. It’s foolproof. Then she could show Quinn just how easy it is for her to have everything she has.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day when Rachel gets to the celibacy club it seems to just be all cheerios and Finn isn’t even there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are all the boys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down the hall. First half hour, we seperate. Then we come together to share our faith,” Quinn says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel doesn’t really understand the point of the celibacy club. She is pretty sure half the girls in here have had sex before and when the guys join in she realizes most of the guys are definitely here just to meet girls to hook up with. They do this ridiculous balloon exercise and she’s paired with Jacob Ben Israel so she doesn’t even get to talk to Finn. After a few moments Finn pops his and Quinn’s balloon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel realizes this is her chance to connect with Finn and finally says, “You know what? This is a joke. Did you know that most studies have demonstrated that celibacy doesn’t work in high schools? Our hormones are driving us too crazy to abstain. The second we start telling ourselves that there’s no room for compromise, we act out. The only way to deal with teen sexuality is to be prepared. That’s what contraception is for. You wanna know a dirty little secret that none of them want you to know?” Rachel looks directly at Finn. “Girls want sex just as much as guys do.” Rachel turns around and storms out of the classroom to make her grand exit. That should be enough to get Finn Hudson thinking about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This leads Rachel to proposing to the Glee club the next day that instead of going ahead with the social suicide that is disco they give the people what they want. Sex. Finn even backs her up on the idea. As they perform the song “Push It” they do sexy choreography and at the end she even climbs on Finn. That’ll show Quinn Fabray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After school she practices with Finn and she was right. It finally seems like her and Finn are really connecting. She may have made Will angry but what does that matter when her plan worked. As her and Finn have their mid practice picnic that she prepared and the stage she knows they’re having a moment. But it doesn’t feel like she thought it would. She’s nervous but it doesn’t feel like a good kind of nervous that she gets before her performances. They make heavy eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re cool, Rachel,” Finn says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel turns away anxiously. “Do you want a drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabs her thermos and says, “Virgin cosmos.” She pours them each a small cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool. That stuff you said at the celibacy club, that was really cool,” he says and takes a cup from her. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel smiles. “Well...cheers.” She says and they knock their small plastic cups together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cups are like the airplane cups,” he says and gives a small laugh as they each take a sip. They each put their cups down and make eye contact again. “Oh, you got a little cosmo right…” he reaches out and touches the tops of her lip slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widen and she looks down at his thumb on her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” He takes his hand off her and looks at her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She isn’t sure why she says what she says next. It just feels like the right thing to say. “You know you can kiss me if you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lays back on the pillow she had set up for the picnic and he hovers over her and kisses her. It’s not like anything she’s ever experienced before. His lips are warm and a little wet from the cosmo. He kisses her once, looks in her eyes and then he kisses her again, slower this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls away abruptly and his eyes widen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Did I do something wrong?” She starts to sit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands up quickly. “No, no. Um...I just gotta go. Look, please don’t tell anybody about this, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn leaves and Rachel shakes her head feeling more confused than anything. She puts her face in her hands and sighs heavily trying not to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quinn</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn, Santana, and Brittany stand in the choir room in front of Will ready to audition for Glee club with Quinn as lead vocals and Santana and Brittany singing backup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to say, I’m really surprised you guys are trying out,” Will says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ve read about this in the school paper. Finn and I have been an item for awhile now, so what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t support him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well let’s see what you got,” Will says and presses play on the CD player.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they perform “I Say a Little Prayer” complete with small and sexy choreography Quinn doesn’t believe a word of the song. Her whole life is planned out for her thanks to her parents and it's all mapped out so neat and perfect. But that’s not how she feels. She doesn’t really want a perfect life. But that’s what was chosen for her. She will marry Finn after high school and get a cute little house, an office job, and Finn will provide for their family. They’ll go to church every Sunday and live happily ever after. So what if she sleeps with Puck on the side until then? She can’t sleep with Finn until they get married because that’s how it’s supposed to be. So she will join Glee club to keep an eye on Finn and what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. That ridiculous audition is what lands her in Sue’s office the next day. She can cry on command so she gives Sue some waterworks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me get this straight. You’re joining Glee club?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Coach Sylvester, but something is going on between Finn and that thing. You saw how it was undressing him with its eyes. Please don’t kick us off the cheerios.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sue snaps her fingers and points at Quinn. “Cease fire on the waterworks. I don’t wanna hear it. I don’t wanna see it. You, Q, when I first laid eyes on you, I was reminded of a young Sue Sylvester, though you don’t have my bone structure. But it wasn’t until this very moment, I saw how alike we really are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn looks over at Santana feeling more confused than ever. Maybe Sue really did have a heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You three are going to be my spies. I need eyes on the inside,” Sue says and points to her eye. “We’re going to bring this club down from within.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Quinn understands. She gets a knowing grin on her face as Santana and Brittany high five behind her back. She nods and says, “And I’m gonna get my boyfriend back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care so much about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn nods and resists the urge to roll her eyes. She didn’t need Sue to be on her side just as long as she was fine with her being in Glee club and still being the head cheerleader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day when Will tells her that she’s getting the solo at regionals she realizes God might actually exist. She must be doing something right. She will win Finn back and get back on track with her plan.</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Rachel</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When Quinn and Santana approach Rachel in the hall she is stunned to say the least. They barely make eye contact with her on a good day unless she’s done something to set one of them off. She’s pretty sure she hasn’t done anything other than kissing Quinn’s boyfriend, but why would Finn have told her about that? He wouldn’t. He would only be hurting himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The choreography we’re doing in Glee club is awful,” Quinn says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What’s wrong with it?” Rachel asks, not really making eye contact with either of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sucks,” Quinn says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s completely unoriginal,” Santana adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you guys going to get shunned for talking to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie, we’re a team now,” Quinn answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel makes eye contact with her feeling a lightness in her chest she’s not familiar with as she does so. She then shifts her gaze to Santana wondering if this is some sort of prank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’ve gotta do something about Mr. Shue’s dance routines,” Quinn says, snapping Rachel out of her trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So later in class Rachel stops class while they’re doing a ridiculous dance routine to tell Will why they can’t do these silly routines anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t compete with Vocal Adrenaline with these steps. You’re a great vocal coach, Mr. Shue…” Rachel looks at Quinn which earns her a look of slight approval then she looks back at Will. “...but you’re not a trained choreographer. That’s what we need to be the best.” She looks behind her at the rest of the group. “We need Dakota Stanley.” Quinn told her that he’s the best show choir choreographer in the Midwest and that he works with Vocal Adrenaline. So he must be the best, why else would she be telling Rachel this if he wasn’t. Santana to Rachel that they can’t take Regionals without him. They need him to win. Rachel sighs and looks back at Will. “He was the understudy to the candelabra in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beauty and the Beast</span>
  </em>
  <span> on Broadway!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shakes his head. “Just because he understudied doesn’t mean he ever performed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn steps forward with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. “Did you ever perform, Mr. Schuester? After high school. Did you even try?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel looks down feeling guilty about the whole plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s enough for today, guys. Good work today,” Will says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel watches as Quinn smirks at Santana and Brittany. Maybe this was all just a ploy to bully Will and make her look bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few weeks Rachel makes an effort to say sorry to Will, she even bakes cookies, but it’s too late. Her words must’ve gotten to his head because he doesn’t show up to Glee club that afternoon as he’s too busy with some weird boy band he’s started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not coming,” Rachel tells the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Finn asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I baked him a batch of my famous sugar cookies to say sorry but he said I was right. He told me he’s started this weird boy group called the Acafellas. I told him we need him and that he’s missed six rehearsals and he just told us to hire Dakota. He said he doesn’t have time for all of it anymore and then gave me a weird punch on the shoulder.” Rachel sighs and sets her cookies down on the piano then crosses her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he doesn’t want anything to do with us after you kicked him in the nads,” Finn says standing and throwing his hands in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why did he thank me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The goal is to win. And now that Mr. Schuester has agreed to let us hire Dakota Stanley, we can,” Santana says, looking over at Brittany and Quinn, then back at the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he doesn’t want us to. He doesn’t have the confidence to coach us anymore. Guys are real sensitive when it comes to this kind of stuff,” Finn says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel points to herself. “And that’s my fault?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you see anyone else in here with a plate of ‘I’m sorry’ cookies? I don’t. Just you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn stands up. “I’m bored. All those in favor of hiring Dakota Stanley?” She raises her hand and most of the group follows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel looks at Quinn and smiles then raises her own hand looking back at Finn. It feels good to be on the winning side for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell rings and Rachel walks out with her arms cross and Finn following behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wait up. You can’t do this to Mr. Schuester,” Finn says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel continues walking and makes eye contact with Finn as he catches up to her. “What? Make him a hero? Once we hire Dakota, and win nationals, he’ll thank me for it. You heard Santana. It’s all about winning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, you have your popular clique and your football and your cliché of a blond girlfriend. Glee is my one shot. If this doesn’t work out, then my whole high school life will be nothing but an embarrassment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s a cliché? Is that a bad thing?” Finn shakes his head and puts his arm out to stop Rachel. He steps in front of her shaking his head. “Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait,” he says quickly. “Is this one of those chick things where you’re pissed about one thing, but you’re just pretending like you’re pissed about something else? ‘Cause…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She shrugs her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, for a while there, you were kind of all over me and now you just yell at me all the time. It makes me think that you’re still upset about what happened in the auditorium.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” she says quickly. And she means it. Whatever happened in the auditorium didn’t feel right. She pursued another girl's boyfriend and she won, didn’t she? She bested Quinn Fabray. She proved she could get a guy if she wanted to. She walks past Finn not looking at him. She just wonders why she still wants to keep Finn and Quinn apart. “I’ve moved on and I’m focusing on my career now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you want to talk about it?” Finn asks as Rachel storms away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she says and rolls her eyes, turning back to face him. “And neither do you,” she scoffs and shakes her head. “It’s kind of ironic how you’re Mr. Popular and I’m just this nobody that everybody makes fun of, but I have enough confidence to say out loud that what happened between us in the auditorium was real.” There it is. She doesn’t know why she’s saying it. She doesn’t believe it. She just wants to keep them apart. Maybe she does believe it. “You have feelings for me and you just don’t have the guts to admit it.” She looks up at Finn’s stunned face. “We’re hiring Dakota Stanley.” She turns and starts walking away again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if it means me quitting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel stops for a moment and considers this. They need him. But Quinn said they’re a team now. So maybe they don’t. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quinn</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In Sue’s office, Quinn and Santana watch as Sue uses her elliptical while they sit and pretend to listen to her villain speech as she praises them for getting Glee to hire Dakota.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Schuester barely even shows up for rehearsals,” Santana says and smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, no, no, no. ‘Barely’ will not cut it. I will not be satisfied until Glee club is disbanded,” Sue says. “And what about this Dakota character? Any chance he actually helps?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn smirks. “They’re soft. He’ll eat them alive. I give them fifteen minutes before the first one quits or tries to commit suicide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sue gets off the elliptical and grabs her sweat towel. “You know, ladies…” She puts the towel around her neck then sets it on her desk and sits down. “I learned a lot in Special Forces. I was on the strike team in Panama when we extracted Noriega.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn nods along not believing a word she’s hearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sue makes a fist. “We took out the shepherd…” She undoes her fist and motions around. “...then we went after the sheep. You need to go after these Glee clubbers one by one,” she says and points at each of them. “I want my full budget restored.” She puts a finger on her lips as if she’s thinking. “I need a fog machine,” she says and leans back in her chair nodding as if impressed with herself. “Now, get outta my sight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Quinn and Santana leave her office, Quinn sees Mercedes making heart eyes at Kurt who is definitely gay. She gives Santana a look and when Kurt walks away they go in each on one side of Mercedes. “You should totally scoop that,” Quinn says and grins as they each link arms with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercedes laughs and shakes her head. “I don’t think I’m his type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn nods. “Oh, I think you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Santana nods after Quinn says this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just follow our lead. We’ve got your back,” Quinn says and grins at Mercedes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercedes looks back and forth between each of them and then they part ways as they go to class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plan continues as they go to spy on Vocal Adrenaline’s rehearsal with Dakota Stanley. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany watch as Mercedes continues to try and flirt with Kurt. They catch Dakota Stanley quickly after the rehearsal as he’s about to drive away in his convertible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, my fee is $8,000 per number, plus a $10,000 bonus if you place in the top three. And with Dakota Stanley at the wheel, you will place at the top three. Move it,” he says and motions for them to move out of the road as he drives away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we gonna get $8,000?” Rachel asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn shares a look with Santana and Brittany. They have to get this money or else Sue will raise all Hell at Cheerios practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A car wash. That’s what the Cheerios do to raise money for events. It’s the perfect plan,” Quinn says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days later they have a car wash as planned. Sue got the Cheerios to help with the car wash as well so that people actually show up. Their plan with Mercedes and Kurt goes just as planned because Mercedes busts the window out of Kurt’s nice car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn smirks at Brittany and Santana, now they just need to get Dakota Stanley and everyone in the group will quit and Sue will be pleased. They get enough money for Dakota from the car wash and with a little help from Santana conning Puck for money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A week later they have their first practice with Dakota. He gives them all strict diets to follow besides the Cheerios in the club. Quinn actually starts to feel a little guilty as Dakota  insults Finn and Rachel and the rest of the team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I hurting your feelings? Did I say something wrong? Because I thought you wanted somebody who respected you enough to tell you the truth. But maybe you don’t have the confidence to hear it, hm? Maybe you need somebody who’s going to lie to you and tell you things like, ‘You got what it takes.’ But you know what? As far as I can see, you don’t. So, why don’t you just take a little second, take a breather, and ask yourself, ‘Do I wanna be a winner...or not?” Dakota says and laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw this. I quit,” Finn says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn realizes their plan is working exactly the way she wanted it but for some reason it just doesn’t feel like a victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half the group follows Finn until Rachel says, “Wait, Barbra Streisand. When Barbra was a young ingénue, everyone told her in order to be a star, she’d have to get a nose job,” Rachel says and looks at Dakota. “Thankfully, she refused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s this going, Yentl?” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where it’s going is that…” Rachel looks at the group then back at Dakota. “We don’t need you.” She looks back at the group again. “Let’s face it. We’re never going to be as good of dancers as Vocal Adrenaline. We’re gonna win because...we’re different. And that’s what makes us special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn doesn’t listen after that. She knows they failed Sue and she’s going to be pissed. But maybe it’s not so bad. Rachel hasn’t been all over Finn as much since Quinn has been keeping an eye on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your point?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel grins and steps closer to Dakota. “Our point is that...you’re fired. And I’m taller than you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the beginning of next week they have a meeting with Sue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me get this straight. The Glee club got rid of Dakota Stanley; Mr. Schuester is back; and they’re busy at work on a new number, more confident than ever,” Sue says and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I wouldn’t say-” Quinn starts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it, Q. I’ve never been more disappointed in my life. This is what we call a total disaster, ladies. I’m going to ask you to smell your armpits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Santana and Quinn share a look and slowly smell them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the smell of failure and it’s stinking up my office. I’m revoking your tanning privileges for the rest of the semester.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Santana starts crying immediately and Quinn just looks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no!” Santana says through sobs and she stands and leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn stands and starts to walk out then she turns to face Sue. “Ms. Sylvester, I wanna thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what,” Sue says and takes off her glasses angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn nods. “For teaching me a valuable life lesson. When you really believe in yourself, you don’t have to bring other people down.” She grins and leaves her office feeling confident about the Glee club still being together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Taking Chances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Quinn</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn stands at her locker trying not to let anyone see her cry. But what does it matter anyway when her life is over. Finn walks over to her locker and she panics. What is she going to tell him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quinn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn shuts her locker and walks away from him. Finn follows her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey what’s with the silent treatment?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn stops and turns to face him. She wipes a tear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever I did. I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant. I wasn’t sure. I really didn’t wanna go by myself,” Quinn sobs. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine?” Finn asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you. Who else’s would it be?” Not Puck. Definitely not Puck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we-we never…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last month. Hot tub.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we were wearing our swimsuits!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask Jeeves said a hot tub is the perfect temperature for sperm. It helps it swim faster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts hyperventilating. “Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh, my god, wait. Are-are you gonna get a…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn shakes her head. “No.” She cries harder. “I really thought I had a shot of getting out of here.” She leans her head on Finn’s shoulder and just sobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell rings but they stay in the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn, please say something, anything just to get my mind off of this,” Quinn begs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tina got the solo in Glee club and Rachel’s pissed about it,” he says and laughs a little. “I know it’s ridiculous to say considering what’s going on with us but I just thought you might like to hear...I don’t know it was stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rubs her eyes and smiles a little. “I don’t take joy in Rachel failing but it’s nice to know someone else is getting a chance at a solo,” she smiles lightly. “Anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Kurt joined the football team. Of all things,” he laughs. “And he’s actually been scoring by doing this dancing. It’s weird, but kinda cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good for the team though, right? I mean you guys could maybe start winning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn shrugs. “Maybe so, maybe so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Days later Quinn is walking down the hallway holding her books and looking down when Puck stops her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, MILF?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone,” she says and walks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He practically chases her down the hallway. “Who’s the daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t say anything. He knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just think it’s kinda weird if it’s Finn since you told me you were a virgin when you did it. And I know for a fact you didn’t do it with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns to look at him. “How can you be so sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn’s my boy. He would’ve told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leans in close. “You make a habit of sleeping with your boy’s girlfriends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puck throws his hands up in the air and does a ridiculous Southern accent. “Well call the Vatican! We got ourselves another immaculate conception!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn pulls him to the side, out of the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d take care of it, ya know. You, too. My dad’s a deadbeat, but I don’t roll that way,” he says in a hushed tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you fired for peeing in the fast-food fryolator?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got my pool cleaning business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We live in Ohio,” she says. Puck looks down. “I had sex with you because you got me drunk on wine coolers and I felt fat that day. But it was a mistake. You’re a Lima loser and you’re always gonna be a Lima loser.” She shakes her head and runs down the hallway. She goes outside in the rain crying and holding her binders above her head. She gets into her car and rests her head against the steering wheel just crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a light tap on her window and she jumps. She opens the passenger door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many weeks are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn doesn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From the looks of you, I’d say no more than five or six,” Rachel says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who told you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one, I guessed,” she frowns. “I’m sorry, I just saw you run here and I didn’t want you to be in your car crying alone and feeling alone and I don’t hate you, Quinn. I know I’m probably supposed to hate you but I just don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rachel!” she shouts through tears. “Stop! Please, just stop. Who told you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you and Finn talking in the hallway and you were crying and he was panicking and your locker is close to mine. I’m sorry,” she says and looks at her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are both silent for a moment as Quinn cries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I yelled at you. I’m sorry,” she whispers. “I’ve just had a tough couple of days. Usually I can keep it together pretty well but this is just a shit storm. Just a ton of bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to keep it.” She clutches her cross necklace. “My parents…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t have to even know about it. Well not both of them anyway. Just one could sign off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither would. I promise you. I’m going to be stuck here in Ohio for the rest of my life,” she rests her head on the steering and cries again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel hesitantly reaches out and rests a hand on Quinn’s shoulder. “I know that I’m the last person you probably want here but I just want you to know that whatever you see I’m here for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn laughs through tears and looks at her. “Are you kidding? You should be celebrating. Once people start to find out I’m gonna be just as much of a loser as you. I can’t have a baby and be the head cheerleader. And Finn, he’s not ready. He’s not ready for this kind of responsibility. This isn’t fair. It’s just not fair to him. I know that but there’s nothing else I can do. My life is over and so is his. Sorry Rachel, neither of us get what we want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry too, Quinn. But this isn’t what I want. For either of you.” She gets out of the car and runs out into the rain until Quinn can’t see her anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day Quinn is at her locker and Finn walks over to her. Quinn gives him a light smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Here…” Finn hands her a torn up baby blanket. “It’s my gee-ge. This is the baby blanket my dad got me the day I was born. It was the only thing I had to remember him by. I used to cry without it. I took it everywhere with me. So it’s a little dirty. But I want our baby to have it. I’m gonna do everything I can to be a good father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn shakes her head. “Thank you, Finn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puck walks over to them. “Hey guys. How ya doing? Ya know lately I’ve been getting really sick in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must be a virus,” she says, her voice strained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you putting on a little weight? You should watch your carbs. They’re not gonna be able to hoist you to the top of that cheerleading pyramid much longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t talk to my girlfriend like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, you’re right. I was out of line.” Puck smiles and starts walking backwards. “See you guys around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>`</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So as you can see this is where I'm starting to differ from the show. From now on it's gonna start differing more and more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Somebody to Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Quinn</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quinn, you okay?” Will asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn runs into the bathroom and pukes in the toilet. Morning sickness. Things are going great in Glee club since Rachel has decided to quit and do the musical instead. Since Rachel has quit Quinn has been given the lead in “Don’t Stop Believing” for invitations. It’s great but it’s a lot to take on since she’s pregnant. She’s closer than ever with Finn but that doesn’t change the fact that this baby is like a ticking time bomb. She’s just waiting until she starts to get huge in a few months and then she’ll be a loser just like Rachel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn opens the stall door. “Quinn, are you okay? Are you sure you’re gonna be able to handle all this dancing and singing with this solo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn, please can we just not have this conversation while I’m throwing up my breakfast into the school toilet,” she sighs and stands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry.” He hands her a piece of gum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn smiles lightly and takes the gum. “Thank you. Now get out of the girl’s bathroom before someone sees you in here and starts asking questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, okay. I’ll be in the choir room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn leaves and Quinn washes her hands then splashes some water on her face. She tightens her ponytail and reapplies her lip gloss then walks back to the choir room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, should we run it again?” Will asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn nods at him and smiles at Finn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rachel</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn walks into a classroom where Rachel is. “Hey, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel looks up and smiles nervously. “Nothing. Uh, just...getting the star treatment I didn’t get in Glee,” she says without making eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steps closer. “Totally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s times like this where I know I’ve chosen the right path. I’m never going back to Glee. It’s clear my talent is too big for an ensemble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not gonna get an argument from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel looks up at him and tilts her head. That’s not the reaction she was expecting. “I’m not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re like the most talented person I know,” he says and grins, sitting down on the table in front of her with his hands in his pockets. “Even more than that guy at the mall who can juggle chainsaws. I just wanted to let you know that if you need someone to run lines with, I’m available.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel knows that this is somehow a trap but she’s still taking the bait. Finn is hitting on her again, even though Quinn is pregnant. So he must really like her. “Th-there is a lot of dialogue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured…we could go somewhere quiet, maybe with low lighting and…” he shrugs. “Let me know.” He stands up and turns to walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles and gives him a small waive which she immediately feels silly for because he’s not even looking at her anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day Finn and Rachel are running lines in the choir room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sleeping with him,” Rachel says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So am I...this play’s weird,” Finn says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Mr. Ryerson’s favorite line. You’re a really good actor, Finn. Maybe you should consider joining the musical.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I’m pretty devoted to Glee. I don’t think I could just walk away from it. I know how hard it was for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel knows what he’s implying. That that’s what she did. She abandoned the Glee club in their time of need. But why should she care? Why does Finn even care when he has his baby to worry about. She looks down guiltily. She looks back up as he starts speaking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I could justify doing both if you came back. But we both know that’s not gonna happen. Do you know what we should do?” he says making intense eye contact with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elope,” she blurts out with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Quinn. He’s dating Quinn. She sits at the piano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go bowling. You’re always so stressed out about the play. You just need to loosen up. I always go bowling whenever I’m worked up about a big game or something.” He sits down next to her at the piano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just us?” she asks, not looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that-that-that would be great. I-I am really stressed out. But that’s the price you pay for being a star.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t I know it,” April says as she walks into the choir room with Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn quickly stands up from the piano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Rachel,” Will says, smiling. “April Rhodes, Rachel Berry. Hey, can you give us the room, Rachel? We need to teach April the cues for “Don’t Stop Believing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, she’s singing the female lead?” Finn asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel shakes her head feeling more confused than ever. “Wait, she’s in the Glee club? She’s...ancient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will gives Rachel the same look her dads give her when she says something rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talent doesn’t age, sweetheart,” April says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Rachel’s part, Mr. Shue,” Finn says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Rachel’s not in Glee club anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Finn,” Rachel says and turns to walk out of the room. She knows Will is only on her side when she’s doing what he wants but he doesn’t have to be so rude about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rachel...we’re all really excited to see the play,” Will says. “Make sure you save us a seat in the front row.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel shakes her head. He had to save it so it didn’t seem like he was being rude. She walks out of the room and watches for a moment through the window on the door as April and Finn warm up.  She hates the play but in Glee club she will always be in someone else’s shadow. Will knows she’s the best and yet he’s punishing her for it by giving her solos to everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later Rachel is at play practice getting screamed at by Sandy and wondering why she even wanted to do this stupid play in the first place. She storms out and goes into the bathroom crying. She wipes her tears with some toilet paper. Then, her worst nightmare. Quinn walks out of the stall. Just because Rachel saw her cry in the car doesn’t mean they’re not still enemies. Rachel knows that, she does, but she’s hoping Quinn could just give her a break today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a very pretty crier are you, Berry,” Quinn says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither are you…” she responds softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hard practice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, these are happy tears from all the star treatment I’m getting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, well Mr. Shue has brought in some middle aged washed up singer but she’s apparently been sucking up to most of the Glee club so no one has really been missing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, that’s...great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She hasn’t sucked up to me. I’ve been pretty busy with yanno.” She motions to her lower half. “Anyway, I better get back before Ms. Sylvester starts wondering where I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel watches as Quinn walks out the door. She thinks Quinn might have been trying to say something nice but she can’t be sure. Not with Quinn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After practice Rachel goes bowling with Finn. They’re at a lane and he hands her a pink bowling ball. “Do I have to put my fingers in the holes? Couldn’t there be diseases in there or something?” she says and looks at Finn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no. Ball sharing’s all part of the fun. Here, use the pink one. Pink’s your favorite color, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picks up the ball. “Now what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow my lead.” They walk over to the start of the lane and Finn helps her get into a good stance by standing behind her and putting one hand on her shoulder and the other on her elbow. “Just look at the pins. Nice and straight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She throws the ball poorly and it goes right into the gutter. She smiles at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure this is your first time?” he jokes with his hands on his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They play for a while and then Finn gets them some food to share. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is really good pizza,” Rachel says with her mouth full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I think they import the pepperoni from, like, Michigan or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel swallows. “How’s Glee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, everybody misses you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks to the side. “They miss my talent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. We’re your friends,” he shrugs. “We just miss having you around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love Glee. I just don’t see the point in wasting my energies on someplace that I’m not appreciated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn gets up and picks up the pink ball. “It’s your last ball,” he says and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gets up and grabs the ball smiling and getting into position like he showed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like the first time, but better,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closes her eyes and kisses the ball. She smiles and sort of drops the ball instead of throwing it. It rolls into the center and by some miracle it’s a strike. She covers her mouth in surprise and jumps up and down laughing in excitement. She throws her arms around Finn’s neck and he hugs her back, smiling and laughing. She pulls away, her hands still on Finn’s shoulders looking into his eyes just like back in the auditorium. Without thinking, she kisses him. He pulls away after a moment and she expects him to yell at her. Or at least tell her that he’s committed to his girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back to Glee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Quinn?” she asks, her hand still on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks away. “I don’t know what’s gonna happen in the future. I just know that I wanna spend more time with you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll-I’ll have to quit the play.” She looks away then back at him with a smile. “I’ll do it!” She nods and hugs him, wrapping her arms around his neck again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel walks into the Glee club meeting the next day early and almost everyone is there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you’ve heard right — I am returning to Glee club. In lieu of flowers, please send all donations to a socially conscious charity of your choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone starts whispering. She should’ve known they didn’t really miss her. Finn was just lying to get her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I’m sorry; I thought I’d be welcomed back with a tad more enthusiasm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Glee club has just been rocked with it’s first scandal,” Kurt says and grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quinn’s knocked up,” Mercedes says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel looks down. She has to pretend like she didn’t know. If anyone finds out she was flirting with Finn while knowing Quinn was knocked up they would think she was a terrible person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the baby daddy? Finn,” Kurt says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wow. That’s...crazy. Honestly, I’m shocked. I thought for sure Finn was a virgin,” she says nervously. Although, it was a pretty A plus performance, she thinks. However, Finn doesn’t know that she knew. So he was really just playing her. He never really liked her. He’s the person that’s truly terrible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel storms out of the quiet room and finds Finn in the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn!” she yells and as he turns around to face her she slaps him in the face. “You’re a liar. Why didn’t you tell me Quinn was pregnant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who told you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone knows but me. I’m the only fool who went out with you and let you kiss me, thinking you actually had feelings for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I-I do. Look, yeah. I haven’t been totally honest with you, but that’s different than lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe it’s not that much different, but...but look, I need to get a music scholarship, so I can go to college, so I can get a good job, so I can take care of my kid and I can’t do that if you don’t come back to Glee club. You should take it as a compliment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have just been honest with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know what I did was wrong. I get that, but...that kiss was real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it was, it ruined any chance of me ever coming back to Glee. I hope you have fun playing house with Quinn while you languish in your little ensemble but my dreams are bigger than that. And they’re bigger than you,” she says and turns away from him rushing down the hallway. Sure maybe she knew about Quinn being pregnant but only by accident. Finn never told her and he still let her on and made her feel more confused about her feelings than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel watches from the audience later that evening as the Glee club performs without her at the invitational. She knows she can’t let this happen. She can’t let her possible feelings for Finn and anger towards Quinn at being perfect even when she’s pregnant, get in the way of her true passion. Singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She peaks her head in the choir room after seeing a clearly drunk April leave the building </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys. You were great. Don’t worry. There will be other performances,” Will says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Rachel says as she takes a step into the choir room. Will turns to face her. “ I think I might have a solution. In show business when a star can’t perform, her understudy steps in. I’d be happy to go on for April if you’d let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when are you willing to be an understudy?” Mercedes asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel steps in further. “Since I quit the play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Why?” Kurt asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I realized being a star didn’t make me feel as special as being your friend. If I’d let you down when you needed me the most, I’d never forgive myself. I know all the words to the song,” she says and looks around at the group's sad faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know the choreography,” Quinn says, unhelpfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel nods slowly and frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we’re going to have to give her a lot of help out there,” Finn says and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get in your costume,” Will says and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>